Mentira Distorsionada
by Sun-of-york
Summary: Secuela de Verdad Distorsionada  creada por otra autora que me dio el permiso, por eso es que lo pongo aparte . Sasuke notará que hay algo raro en su vida, y tratará de cambiarlo, impulsado por sus sentimientos.


**ATENCIÓN: Esta es la secuela del one shot "Verdad distorcionada". Para entender esta secuela es necesario leer la original (www. fanfiction .net/s/6173610/1/Verdad_distorsionada) (sin los espacios). Muchisimas gracias a la autora, que me permitió escribir esta segunda parte.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original "Verdad Distorsionada" tampoco me pertenece, es de la autora emilyvedder, quien me permitió realizar la segunda parte.**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Sasuke había salido del "cuarto de locos", como llamaba Naruto a la habitación en la que el Uchiha estuvo cinco años. Las cosas habían mejorado. Sasuke estaba mucho mejor, y las recaídas y recuerdos sobre las fantasías eran cada vez menores. Todo gracias al cuidado que Sakura le proporcionaba.

El Uchiha había comenzado a ir a la academia para convertirse en shinobi. Fue asignado a una clase especial, debido a la diferencia de edad que había con sus compañeros. Las clases avanzaban sin problemas, Sasuke se destacaba, tenía un talento natural, típico de un Uchiha.

Todo era felicidad para Sasuke, incluso su carácter cambió, se volvió más alegre, como cuando era un niño inocente, antes del asesinato de su clan.

Un día, mientras comía con su hermano, Sasuke tuvo algunas dudas y las consultó con él.

– Oye Itachi… –dijo dudoso Sasuke– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– ¿Qué sucede hermanito? –preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha.

– Verás, en mis…fantasías, tú tenías un poder especial. Se llamaba "Mangekyou Sharingan" y era una evolución del Sharingan común…

– Jaj, pero eso no es ninguna fantasía. Es verdad.

– ¿Entonces de verdad existe? –Tú me habías dicho que para conseguirlo debías matar a tu mejor amigo…

– Bueno, eso sí es falso. Yo desarrollé el Mangekyou Sharingan a base de entrenamiento, al igual que Madara Uchiha y su hermano, los fundadores del clan.

– Madara…–pensó Sasuke con incertidumbre– hace mucho tiempo que murió, ¿Verdad? –Indagó Sasuke.

– Así es, Madara murió en el Valle del Fin, luchando contra el Primer Hokage. Pero –miró extrañado a Sasuke– ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Estás bien?

– Si, descuida. Es solo que me siento raro, saber que todo lo que viví fue una mera ilusión…

– Tranquilo, Sasuke. Tienes mucho por delante. Eres un chico talentoso, te convertirás en un ninja excepcional.

– Gracias, Itachi.

Durante varios días la vida del Uchiha transcurrió con normalidad. Su relación con Sakura era cada día mejor. Aunque no había pasado nada entre ellos, ambos disfrutaban estar juntos. Hasta que un día, Sasuke decidió por fin confesarle lo que sentía a la peli rosa.

Se encontraron en un parque, donde el Uchiha la había citado, a las 3 de la tarde.

– Buen día, Sasuke-kun. –Dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

– Hola, Sakura. Gracias por venir.

–No es nada –contestó.

Durante unos minutos caminaron por el parque mientras charlaban. Sakura le contaba sobre sus misiones, mientras Sasuke hablaba sobre su entrenamiento en la academia.

– Bien. Si sigues progresando así, te convertirás en Jōnin muy pronto.

– Gracias Sakura…por todo.

– No tienes que darme las gracias Sasuke-kun. Pero dime… ¿Por qué querías que nos encontráramos? No creo que sea sólo para hablar del estudio y las misiones ¿O sí?…

– Tienes razón. Sakura, después de todo este tiempo a tu lado, me he dado cuenta de algo.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó extrañada.

– Necesito decirte algo. Si sigo así, creo que voy a explotar.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba la peli rosa, ya nerviosa.

– Sakura…–decía con nerviosismo el Uchiha– yo…

–… –Sakura esperaba impaciente las palabras de Sasuke.

El Uchiha no respondía. Estuvo a punto de confesarle a Sakura lo que sentía, pero en ese momento su vista se dirigió a un hombre con el brazo derecho y la parte derecha de la cara vendados. El hombre caminaba a lo lejos, mientras Sasuke lo miraba fijamente. La cara del Uchiha cambió, algo en su interior cambió. Frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y pronunció unas palabras.

– Danzo…

– ¿Eh? –Respondió Sakura sin entender a lo que se refería el Uchiha.

– ¡DANZO! –Gritó el peli negro y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre.

Sasuke se dispuso a atacar al hombre, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Sakura, quien trató de calmarlo.

– ¡Sasuke, tranquilízate! –Decía Sakura, tratando de calmarlo– ¡Ese hombre no te hizo nada!

– ¡MALDITO, VOY A MATARTE! –Continuaba gritando y forcejeando Sasuke con una mirada asesina, mientras que Danzo caminaba tranquilamente a lo lejos, sin enterarse de nada.

– ¡Cálmate, Sasuke! –Volvió a gritar, pero viendo que no había forma de detenerlo, sacó una jeringa e inyectó al Uchiha, para así calmarlo.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió el pinchazo. Su mente era un huracán, y esta inyección era un intento de detenerlo. Dejó de forcejear con Sakura, se calmó, cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así durante unos segundos. Una vez calmado, los abrió. Su mirada era distinta, estaba conmocionado, pero relajado al mismo tiempo. Miró a Sakura y luego a su alrededor, como si estuviera perdido.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó asustada.

– Si…perdón, Sakura. Creo que eché a perder la salida. –Se disculpó peli negro.

– No tienes por qué disculparte. Esto no es tu culpa. Pero…por otro lado –mencionó– eso fue un poco raro. Debo informarle a Tsunade-sama. Creíamos que ya casi no tenías problemas. Además, fue mucho peor que lo habitual.

– Es verdad, Sakura. Será mejor que le avises a Tsunade. Yo iré a mi casa, necesito descansar.

– Te acompaño. –Dijo la kunoichi.

– No es necesario, de verdad. Gracias. Y, lo siento –Dijo algo amargado, mientras se alejaba.

Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, y le explicó a esta lo acontecido. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha llegaba a su casa. Su hermano lo notó algo decaído, pero decidió no meterse.

Tsunade le ordenó a Sakura que lo vigilara de cerca, a lo que esta aceptó. Le preocupaba que la salud mental de Sasuke se estuviera deteriorando.

Por la noche, en la mansión Uchiha, el más joven de los hermanos no dormía. Estaba sentado en su cama, mirando al suelo con una mirada que denotaba agresividad y enojo.

– Maldito… –dijo para sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura llegó a la mansión Uchiha en busca de Sasuke. Fue atendida por Itachi, quien le informó que ya se había levantado, y que no tardaría en bajar.

A los pocos minutos, apareció Sasuke. Portaba una expresión de satisfacción, como si estuviera aliviado, _feliz_. Esto sorprendió (gratamente) a la kunoichi, que lo esperaba desde hacía unos minutos.

– Vaya, Sasuke. –Comentó extrañada– Te ves inusualmente feliz.

– Hola, Sakura. Es verdad, lo estoy. –Respondió tranquilo.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –preguntó con intriga.

– Oh, ya lo sabrás. –Respondió con una sonrisa, muy atípica en él.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la mansión de la Hokage. Allí, ella lo examinaría para comprobar su estado.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Tsunade acompañada por Naruto. Aunque la relación entre Sasuke y el rubio era "buena", no estaba al nivel de la que tenía con Sakura.

– Que tal, Sasuke. –Saludó la Hokage– Vaya, te ves inusualmente feliz –Dijo la Hokage, imitando las palabras exactas de su alumna.

– Yo también lo noté. –Contestó Sakura–. Antes de que lo revises, –dijo mirando a su maestra– ¿Por qué no nos dices por qué estás tan contento?

– Supongo que es un buen momento. Verán, –comenzó a hablar– la razón es bastante simple.

Los presentes lo miraban con expectación e intriga.

– Por fin lo comprendo todo. –Mencionó emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Lo interrogó Sakura.

– Todo esto…

Naruto, Sakura y Tsunade lo miraban sin entender.

– Es una gran ilusión.

Al escuchar esto, los shinobis se preocuparon. Parecía ser que Sasuke había tenido una recaída. Una muy fuerte, por lo que se veía.

– Sasuke, por favor. –Decía angustiada la peli rosa– Estás delirando. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

– Será mejor que busques la medicina, Sakura –Ordenó la Hokage.

– No te molestes. Esa cosa no me hace ningún efecto. Porque no existe, al igual que esta habitación y todos ustedes.

– ¡Basta, Sasuke! –Gritó el rubio- Ya has pasado por esto. ¡Recuerda!

– Lo recuerdo, Naruto. –Respondió cariñosamente el Uchiha– Ahora lo recuerdo y comprendo todo perfectamente.

– Sasuke, enserio, tienes que tranquilizarte. –Decía la Hokage, temerosa– Deja que Sakura te aplique la inyección.

–Está bien. Voy a probarles que esa cosa no me afecta. Adelante, Sakura.

La kunoichi se acercó y le aplicó la inyección. Pasados unos minutos, uno de los presentes habló.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó el rubio.

– Siento decepcionarlos. Pero, como dije, esa cosa no sirve. –Comentó sin algún tipo de cambio el peli negro.

– Mierda ¡Que está pasando! ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? –Se preguntaba la Hokage.

– Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo del todo. Sólo sé que ayer, luego de ver a Danzo, sentí un impulso lleno de odio. Quería matarlo, necesitaba matarlo. En ese momento recordé todo lo que había sucedido. La pelea que tuve con él, y cómo lo maté. Ese odio, de alguna forma, logró hacerme recordar todo, incluso cosas que había reprimido.

– Sasuke, ¡Eso jamás sucedió! Danzo sólo es el líder de los ANBU y nunca se han visto cara a cara. Lo que estás diciendo no es más que una parte de tu retorcida fantasía. –Contestó la Hokage alzando la voz.

– También recordé cómo es que acabé metido en esta gran farsa. –Ignorando por completo lo último que dijo la Hokage.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que sucedió? –Lo interrogó el rubio.

– Eso es algo que no vale la pena contarles. –Contestó– Pero, permítanme mostrarles algo. Quizás así me crean.

Acto seguido, hizo unos sellos de manos y exclamó:

– ¡CHIDORI!

Relámpagos salían de sus manos, frente a la atónita mirada de los presentes.

– Ese es…–Comentaba Naruto, perplejo.

– El jutsu de Kakashi –decía la Hokage, sin creerlo.

– Oh, es verdad. –Respondió irónico– Es la técnica de Kakashi. Hm, que extraño ¿Habré aprendido este jutsu de niño? Es raro que no lo recuerde… ¿O quizás fue mientras estuve encerrado 5 años en ese cuarto? –Preguntaba, sarcástico– Esperen, ya recordé. ¡Esta técnica me la enseño Kakashi, cuando estábamos en medio de los exámenes Chunnin! –Replicó levantando la voz–

– Sasuke, cálmate. El que sepas hacer esa técnica no es prueba de nada. Probablemente hayas visto a Kakashi realizarla cuando eras un niño, y la aprendiste en ese entonces. No lo recuerdas porque parte de tu memoria puede estar bloqueada por el trauma.

– Entonces estás diciendo que aprendí una técnica de este nivel yo solo, y siendo todavía un niño. Vaya, Tsunade, creo que estás dándome demasiado crédito. –Bromeó Sasuke– De acuerdo, parece que el Chidori no es suficiente. A ver con esto. –Decía mientras cerraba sus ojos–

– ¡Mangekyou Sharingan!

Al abrir sus ojos, los shinobis vieron que, efectivamente, poseía aquel Dōjutsu, que hasta ahora sólo Itachi poseía. Aunque este era distinto al del mayor de los Uchiha.

– Sasuke…no tengo idea de cómo conseguiste _eso_, pero—

La Hokage fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

– Yo sí lo sé. Lo "gané" luego de saber la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha. Luego de enterarme que Itachi mató a todo el clan por órdenes de los altos mandos de Konoha. –Comentaba tranquilamente–

– Sasuke…–mencionaba la Hokage su nombre con preocupación.

– Sasuke-kun, por favor, detente, te lo ruego. –Suplicaba Sakura.

– Perdóname, Sakura. Pero parte de esto lo hago por ti.

– ¿Por mí? –Respondió sin comprender– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Este tiempo que pasamos juntos me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera. Ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice. Gracias a esto soy capaz de ver lo que podría haber vivido si hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera. Pero lo haré. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

– Sasuke, yo no tengo nada que perd…–Fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

– No estoy hablando de ti. Hablo de la verdadera Sakura. Esa a quien hice sufrir muchas veces. Aquella que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Que creyó que estaba muerto cuando Haku me atacó. La que me imploró que no la abandone y que yo, estúpidamente, no escuché. Quiero a _esa_ Sakura.

Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos. Desconocía lo que planeaba hacer Sasuke. Temía que pudiera hacer algo malo. Por otro lado, junto a ella se encontraban Naruto, quien era un gran ninja, y Tsunade, que no solo era la Hokage, sino además una excelente ninja médico. Por supuesto, ella también se encontraba en condiciones si llegaba el caso de tener que detener a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntaba mientras derramaba las primeras lágrimas–

– Voy a intentar despertar. No estoy seguro de que funcione, pero voy a intentarlo. –Respondió apacible– Aunque admito que esta _vida_ es placentera. No hay dolor, ni sufrimiento, y puedo estar contigo.

– Entonces, –lo increpó la kunoichi– si esta vida es tan agradable para ti, ¿¡Por qué quieres "despertar" y abandonarnos!

– Porque es una mentira. Es falso. Es una mentira **muy placentera**, pero no deja de ser más que eso. Una ilusión. –Contestó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, y preguntó– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estabas a punto de irte, el día que fuiste a mi casa a ayudarme con mi habitación, y cuál fue mi respuesta?

Sakura comenzó a recordar aquel momento.

_/_

–…_y Sasuke, la próxima vez que inventes algo que tenga que ver conmigo házmelo saber._

– _No te preocupes Sakura, lo haré. Y ésta vez espero que no sólo sea alguna fantasía que crea mi cabeza._

– _¿Qué quieres decir? –Sakura puso una expresión de confusión en su cara._

– _Que ahora espero que realmente suceda._

_/_

– Esta vez haré que realmente suceda. –Dijo sonriendo el Uchiha– Haré que estas últimas semanas que hemos vivido se conviertan en realidad.

Después de decir estas palabras, Sasuke hizo sellos de manos y creó un nuevo Chidori. Frente a esto, los shinobis que se encontraban en la habitación levantaron su guardia.

Ante a la temerosa mirada de Sakura, que le imploraba que no cometiera una locura, Sasuke perforó su pecho con su mano derecha, cargada de chakra de Raiton. Sakura gritaba al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Ni Naruto ni Tsunade fueron capaces de evitar el movimiento de Sasuke, quien se encontraba ensangrentado en el suelo de la oficina de la Hokage. Esta trató de curar a Sasuke, usando sus conocimientos médicos.

Pero era tarde. Sasuke había apuntado a su corazón, haciendo que las probabilidades de sobrevivir sean prácticamente _nulas._

Dolor. Tristeza. Impotencia. Esas sensaciones eran las que experimentaban los shinobis que allí se encontraban.

Pero Sasuke estaba tranquilo. Su cuerpo se desangraba, pero su sonrisa se mantenía.

De repente, todo se tornó oscuro para Sasuke. Sintió frio. Más frio del que nunca había sentido en su vida. Poco a poco las voces de quienes lo acompañaban fueron haciéndose inaudibles.

Sasuke los abandonaba.

Pero de pronto, una luz. Sasuke despertaba. Ya no había más gritos de dolor, ni llantos, ni impotencia. Su cuerpo no sangraba, no había dolor.

El Uchiha había abierto los ojos. Ya no estaba en aquella oficina, sino en un cuarto mucho más pequeño y lúgubre, con muy poca decoración, alumbrada por una pequeña vela al costado de donde se encontraba. Estaba recostado sobre una cama. Miró su pecho, sin encontrar rastros del ataque que hace instantes se había propinado. Tocó su cabello, estaba más largo que de costumbre.

Su cuerpo se encontraba débil, le costaba moverse.

Juntando fuerzas, caminó hacia la única puerta visible. Al abrirla se encontró con una anciana con rasgos de gato, y a una bella joven que la acompañaba.

– Al fin despertaste. –Dijo la anciana, mientras una docena de gatos merodeaban a su alrededor.

– Eres tú… –Respondió cansado el Uchiha– eso significa que estoy en la guarida, ¿Verdad?

– Así es ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

– Si…estaba peleando contra Madara…

Sasuke recordó la pelea, en la que ambos estaban ya casi exhaustos. En uno de sus últimos movimientos, el fundador del clan Uchiha usó su último movimiento.

– ¡Fuumetsu Tsukuyomi! (Tsukuyomi Eterno) –Exclamó Madara, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Gaagghh! –Gritó Sasuke, sintiendo el poder del jutsu de Madara.

– En unos segundos estarás atrapado en mi genjutsu, Sasuke. Este genjutsu no se disipará jamás. Es mi "arma secreta". Realmente no esperaba tener que usarla en alguien como tú, pero qué más da…

La visión de Sasuke comenzó a nublarse. Madara lo observaba y maldecía.

– Es increíble, en verdad eres bueno, Sasuke, pero me subestimaste. Ahora debo irme, los de Konoha están por llegar…jaj, y ni siquiera tengo chakra para teletransportarme, que patético. Bueno, quedarás en manos de los de Konoha. Aunque no podrán hacer mucho contigo. Que disfrutes tu _hermosa ilusión._

Ciertamente era hermosa. Un Tsukuyomi muy distinto al de Itachi. Este no era doloroso, incluso, uno no sabía que se encontraba en un genjutsu. Era como un **alegre sueño** sin fin.

Madara se alejó corriendo al escuchar a los soldados de Konoha aproximarse. Antes de desvanecerse completamente, Sasuke utilizó lo último que le quedaba de chakra para el que sería su último jutsu.

– Kuchiyose…no jutsu… –atinó a decir, casi con sus últimas palabras.

Sasuke usó el chakra que le quedaba para traer a su invocación personal, el halcón. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se montó encima y alcanzó a susurrarle unas palabras.

– Ve al…escondite Uchiha del norte…

Y automáticamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, Sasuke cayó desmayado sobre su invocación.

– Entonces así es como llegué aquí, comentó Sasuke.

– Así es. Ese pajarraco tuyo te trajo hasta aquí. Mi nieta te encontró y te cuidó. Hasta hoy…

– Muchas gracias. –Dijo Sasuke, mirando a la joven mujer que se encontraba allí.

– No es nada…–respondió sonrojada.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…–Sasuke no sabía que palabra usar, si "desmayado", "dormido", "en coma" o algo por el estilo.

– Un mes, aproximadamente. –Respondió la anciana

– ¿Sabes qué paso con Madara y la guerra?

– No. Tu sabes bien que aquí vivimos "aislados" del resto…no sé siquiera si habrá terminado la guerra.

– Bien. Tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo. Muchas gracias a ambas por todo lo que hicieron, –agradeció complacido– en cuanto pueda se los compensaré.

– ¿Que harás ahora? –Preguntó con intriga la anciana.

– Regreso a Konoha… –Dijo con melancolía en sus ojos–

– Vaya, que extraño. Tenía entendido que te habías alejado de Konoha.

– Es por eso que dije _regreso_.

– Entiendo ¿Cuantas armas vas a llevar? –Le preguntó mientras anotaba algo en una hoja de papel.

– Iré desarmado. Esta vez no necesito armas. Nuevamente, gracias a ambas. –Respondió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

– ¿Ya te vas? ¿No crees que estas algo débil? –Exclamó, casi a modo de regaño.

– Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Adiós.

Al decir esto Sasuke se dirigió en dirección a Konoha. Se detuvo en algunos pueblos, donde preguntó sobre la guerra. La gente le informó que, desde hacía un mes que la guerra había terminado. Las fuerzas de la Alianza Shinobi habían descubierto la guarida de Madara. Luego de unas horas de batalla, la guerra terminó cuando _un tal Naruto Uzumaki_ derrotó al fundador del clan Uchiha, tras una intensa batalla.

– Así que ese dobe lo hizo. –Dijo Sasuke para sí mismo sonriendo.

En Konoha las cosas marchaban bien. Tras la guerra, la aldea sufrió un número de bajas notable. Pero todos esos guerreros que murieron no lo hicieron en vano. La alianza ganó la guerra y la paz se restableció.

Tsunade decidió cederle el puesto a Kakashi, para así poder dedicarse a lo que más disfrutaba: Apostar y beber sake. Naruto, luego de experimentar los horrores de la guerra…seguía igual que siempre. Quien se encontraba distinta era Sakura.

Al terminar la guerra comenzó el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto. Esto afectó de gran manera a Sakura, sin saber exactamente por qué. Para ella, Sasuke había cambiado. Pudo notarlo perfectamente la vez que él trató de asesinarla y fue salvada por el rubio. Pero de cualquier manera, Sakura sentía una tristeza profunda. Pese a esto, no perdía las esperanzas de que los rumores fueran sólo eso, rumores. Además, jamás habían encontrado su _cadáver_ (el sólo pensar en esa palabra causaba estragos en Sakura).

Luego de unas horas, Sasuke finalmente llegó a la aldea. Maldecía a Madara por lo que le había hecho. Lo había dejado un mes "en coma". Por otro lado, le daba las gracias. Ese fue uno de los mejores meses de su vida. Pudo apreciar al fin, aunque sea en una ilusión, el amor. Y estaba dispuesto a transformar esa ilusión en realidad.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal, buscó una forma de entrar sin ser detectado. Necesitaba encontrar a Sakura antes de que lo encuentren a él.

Recordó un túnel por el cual salieron una vez junto a Kakashi. Para su suerte el túnel seguía allí y no presentaba vigilancia. Luego de unos momentos estaba dentro de Konoha. Estaba _en casa._

Para no ser identificado, usó rápidamente el Henge no Jutsu y cambió su apariencia. De esta forma pudo caminar libremente por las calles. Tenía una sensación rara, una mezcla entre culpa y melancolía.

Caminó unos minutos hasta que por fin la vio. Allí estaba, la chica que siempre lo acompaño, incluso en su ilusión. Sasuke siguió a la chica por las calles, hasta llegar a un descampado al que la peli rosa siempre iba. Allí podía estar tranquila y pensar sin que nadie la moleste.

Cuando Sasuke vio que era su oportunidad, no la dejó pasar. Deshizo el jutsu y se acercó a ella. Cada paso que daba le costaba horrores. Sus piernas le temblaban como nunca en su vida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la llamó.

–…Hola…Sakura…–Dijo el Uchiha con la voz rasposa.

Sakura no creía lo que había escuchado. Volteó para comprobar de qué se trataba y lo vio parado, con los ojos rojos, a punto de llorar.

– N-no…no puede ser… –contestó la kunoichi, completamente pasmada.

–…

Sasuke sólo se limitaba a mirar a Sakura.

– ¡SASUKE-KUN! –Dijo ella entre lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo, deteniéndose a medio camino– E-espera… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Acaso… ¿Acaso vienes a matarme? –Preguntó mientras que secaba sus lágrimas.

– Sakura… –se limitaba a decir el Uchiha.

– ¡No, esto no puede ser verdad, Sasuke-kun MURIÓ! –Gritó con enfado– ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ!

– Que me perdones. –Respondió cortante Sasuke, derramando lágrimas.

La peli rosa no lo creía lo que veía. No sólo Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella, sino que también estaba llorando. Algo que la kunoichi no creía posible.

– ¿De qué…hablas? –Preguntó algo más calmada.

– Sakura, –decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más– mi vida es el resultado de una gran cantidad de errores y malas elecciones. Una de mis peores elecciones fue abandonar este lugar. _Abandonarte._

Sakura cada vez entendía menos ¿Sasuke estaba realmente arrepentido? ¿Abandonar**la**?

– He visto todo lo que he perdido por culpa del odio, –continuaba el peli negro– y no pudo continuar así. No quiero continuar así. –Decía, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– No logro entender qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso. –Replicaba con bastante seriedad.

–Fue necesaria una ilusión para que me dé cuenta de lo que sentía. Todo este tiempo estuve ciego, y fue gracias a una tonta ilusión que abrí los ojos. Finalmente pude ver todo con más claridad.

– No te entiendo, Sasuke… –le respondió casi a modo de regaño.

– Siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome, preocupándote por mí, cuidándome. Y ahora puedo valorarlo… –alcanzó a decir justo antes de llegar a estar a centímetros de ella.

Sakura sólo se limitaba a escucharlo, mientras miraba directamente sus ojos negros.

– Te amo, Sakura. Amo tu forma de ser, de amar, de proteger. Te amo y ahora me doy cuenta.

Ante esto Sakura entró en Shock. Era todo demasiado perfecto: Sasuke estaba vivo. Había vuelto a la aldea. Había ido a buscarla. Se mostraba arrepentido. Le confesó que la amaba. Estaba casi convencida de que estaba soñando o estaba atrapada en un genjutsu.

– Te amo. –Repitió.

– Yo también…

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un apasionado beso, cargado de afecto. No era un simple beso, era un beso que cerraba heridas, marcaba un punto de inflexión. Posiblemente y, con suerte, este beso fuese el significado de un cambio. Eso pensaba y esperaba la kunoichi.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos alejaron sus labios. Sakura miró al pelinegro a los ojos. Ya no veía más a aquel Sasuke diabólico. _Su_ Sasuke, del que ella se enamoró, había regresado.

– Esto parece mentira…una hermosa mentira. –Comentó la peli rosa, quien lloraba, esta vez, de felicidad.

– No, créeme. Estuve atrapado en una hermosa mentira, y esto es mucho, mucho mejor.

– Sasuke… ¿Que vamos a hacer? No puedo simplemente esconderte…

– Lo sé. Tampoco es lo que quiero. Voy a entregarme.

– Si…es lo correcto. –Agregó Sakura– Solo déjame decirte algo.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó con duda el peli negro–

– No sé cuál sea el castigo que te den, pero, te prometo que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado.

– Lo supuse, siempre fuiste muy molesta. –Dijo bromeando– Así que, ¿Me acompañas?

– ¡Por supuesto!

Así, ambos fueron caminando en dirección a la oficina del Hokage.

– Por cierto, Sasuke. Que quisiste decir con eso de "_Estuve atrapado en una hermosa mentira_" –Preguntó con gran curiosidad.

– Te lo explicaré en el camino…


End file.
